


Doughnut Hole

by KinbariTeaHeathen



Category: Battle Spirits Series (Anime)
Genre: both present rei and past rei are definitely touch starved, do not argue with me on that, there needs to be more fics for this show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/pseuds/KinbariTeaHeathen
Summary: Rei is processing his new memories. His past self "helps".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Doughnut Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ender_Pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender_Pendragon/gifts).



Rei sat in his bedroom, alone. Rikuto and Laila had already gone to bed two hours ago, which meant that Rei was left to himself with his thoughts. Well, the Zero’s were there too of course, but it wasn’t like they were very helpful in any way shape or form. 

Anyways, Rei really should’ve already been asleep at this time, and yet, for some reason he wasn’t. Instead, he was sitting cross legged on his bed, staring at himself in the mirror across from him. 

-Rei, are you doing okay?- Flash asked. 

“No, not really.” Rei said, seeing no point in lying to what was pretty much just an aspect of himself. The Zero’s would easily be able to tell if he lied anyways. 

-Well then what’s wrong?- Flash continued. 

“It’s just….. now that things are starting to calm down, and I’m getting to process the memories that Past Me gave me, it just, doesn’t feel right.” Rei sighed, “The me in the memories just doesn’t feel like me you know? It’s like I’ve stolen someone else’s life.” 

“You can’t steal what’s already yours you dumbass.” 

Rei nearly fell off his bed as another voice decided to join in the conversation. Nobody had entered his room, which meant-

“Geez, you’d think you had seen a ghost or something.” The voice came from the mirror, and as Rei looked closer, he realized that the reflection that was being shown was not exactly accurate. The different jacket, the loose hair, and the slight frown on his reflection all meant one thing. He was face to face with his past self again. 

“Past Me?” Rei asked, genuinely shocked, “What are you doing here? I thought you vanished?” 

“Pft, like anyone could ever get rid of me that easily.” His past self said, “Oh, and just to make matters slightly easier on both our parts, just call me One. I’ll call you Rei. No arguments.” 

“Okay then, One, what are you doing here?” Rei really didn’t see a point in giving themselves different names, but One had said no arguments, so there would be no arguments. 

“I heard you talking bad about yourself and the memories I gave you, and considering you are me, I just had to come here and give you a piece of your own mind.” One said. 

“I think I’ve got enough of my mind here thank you.” Rei said. One rolled his eyes. 

“I still don’t understand how I ended up gaining 6 more personalities.” He said. Rei’s eyes glinted red.

“Maybe you just needed an extra dose of trauma to spice things up.” Burning said. If One noticed the switch he didn’t comment on it. 

“I’m pretty sure there’s probably more to it than just trauma, but if that’s what you want to believe then okay.” One said, “Anyways, back on the subject of memories, what the hell is your problem with them now?” 

Rei, having taken back control from Burning, considered for a moment if he should lie to his past self. It didn’t take him long to decide that really, there was no point, as it was pretty much the same situation as with the Zero’s. 

“I just, don’t feel like your memories are mine you know?” Rei said. One looked mildly offended by this. 

“But they are your memories, I told you that, are you calling me a liar?” 

Rei’s eyes glowed red again.

“We aren’t calling you a truther.” Burning said.

“Wh-” One started, but was interrupted as Rei’s eyes changed from red to purple. 

“I’m sorry, that was mildly uncalled for on Burning’s part.” Flash said. 

“It’s….. fine I guess.” One looked awkward as he hovered in the mirror. Despite having mentioned them earlier, he clearly wasn’t prepared to deal with his future self’s other personalities. “But uh, could you put Rei back in control? I know you’re all parts of Rei, considering that you’re all dumb as hell, but I’d rather speak to me without the comments from the peanut gallery.” 

“I’ll try to keep the others from interfering.” Flash agreed, and Rei’s eyes faded back to brown. Rei sighed. 

“You should know that now Azure and Burning are mad at you.”

“That’s fine by me, it won’t affect me anytime soon anyways.” One said, “Now, tell me why my future self thinks that my memories don’t belong to me.” 

“I act so different from you y’know? We have completely different personalities.” Rei explained, “The way you act in the memories is different from how I would have reacted, and that just, makes them seem not real.” 

“But they are real.” One said, starting to get annoyed, “I act different from you in the memories because you built a new personality when you lost our memories, but they’re still your memories.” 

“I know that, but it just doesn’t seem like the me in the memories is me, because the me in the memories is actually you.” 

“But I am you, you idiot! You are me!” One yelled, smashing his fist against the mirror in anger, not that it did any damage. Rei flinched in response to the outburst. Suddenly, his eyes switched to a golden colour.

“Oooh, that’s a nice Hyde Vibe you got goin’ on there One.” Glint smirked. 

“Okay, how in the world did any part of me end up becoming a theatre nerd.” One asked, losing all the anger that he had held before to be replaced with confusion. Rei’s eyes turned back to brown. 

“The fact that you knew that Glint was referencing a musical implies that you are also a theatre nerd.” He said. One looked like he was about to argue with that statement, before realizing that he really couldn’t, ultimately trying to get the last word in with: 

“I hate you.” 

“Considering that, as you said, I am you, I don’t think that’s very healthy.” Rei smirked. 

“Says the man with 7 personalities and a side dish of touch starved.” 

“As though you were any better in the touch department yourself.” 

“Okay stop calling me out this conversation is meant to be dealing with your problems, not mine!” One said, “Ugh, whatever, this convo isn’t even getting us anywhere, just go to sleep already.” 

“Um, that might be a problem.” Rei said, fidgeting with the edge of his jacket. 

“How so?” One asked. 

“Nightmares.” 

“Because of the memories?” 

Rei nodded, but didn’t elaborate further than that. One sighed. 

“God, if I’d known that giving you our memories would set us back to square one in the nightmare department I wouldn’t have said anything.” He said, “Are you sure there’s no way you’re gonna be able to sleep?” 

“If I remember right, music used to help us sleep.” Rei said, “Maybe a song would help?”

“If you’re lookin’ for a lullaby why don’t you ask that popstar personality of yours?” 

“Oh then I definitely wouldn’t be able to sleep.” Rei answered. Of course, it wasn’t that Glint was a bad singer, he was rather good actually, but that didn’t mean that his interpretation of a lullaby was good. He’d always end up singing some energetic song that would make Rei wanna get up and move, and that was quite literally the opposite of the kind of song that Rei needed. 

“Popstar personality aside, please tell me you aren’t expecting me to sing for you, because I’m definitely not doing it.” One said. 

“Oh come on, please?” Rei begged, adding in puppy dog eyes for good measure. Now, you’d think that since this was coming from his own face, One would be unphased, but this was not the case. It barely took 5 seconds for his resolve to crumble. 

“Fine.” 

“Yes!” Rei cheered, and proceeded to tuck himself into his bed, still staring at the mirror expectantly. 

“Don’t expect me to do this again okay?” One said, and then proceeded to start singing a lullaby that had been sung to him when he was younger. 

That night ended up being both the fastest Rei has fallen asleep, and the best sleep he’d had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> technically they didn't end up solving Rei's whole memory crisis problem but y'know what, thats just how it be.


End file.
